Domino Effect
by stealingdreams
Summary: The path we walk in life is created by events that shape and change our course. Could Sookie finally be accepting her place in the Supe World and a change in her own path? A 'What If' story that takes place during the bombing in ATD. OOC to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** You know you are officially addicted to E/S fic when you start listening to songs and applying it to their lives/relationship! LOL! I was listening to 'So Long, Good Bye' by 10 Years, and for some reason, it made me think of Sookie and her relationship with other 'humans', including her own family and friends.

This is a 'what if' story based on the events at the end of ATD. Sookie has just helped Eric and Pam out of the window, and it takes off from the moment that Eric bends down to cover Pam. My Sookie -- and to an extent, some of the other characters as well -- are more OOC. IMO, I would think that as she gets deeper into the Supe world, the bombing would have made her a little disheartened towards her own 'kind' knowing that it was humans that set the bombs - keeping in mind that books 8 and up have not taken place yet. I also feel like since the moment Bill walked into Merlotte's, Sookie's life has been a platform of falling dominoes, where one event lead to another, and so on. I have just rerouted the domino path in her life. This will only be about the size of a long one-shot, or 3 or 4 chapters. It could go longer based on response.

I have to first give my love to **Sunkisz**, who always makes sense of my messes, and encourages me like no other. *hugs her Sun*

**Major Disclaimer:** The first 3.4K words are a combination of predominately my own musings, a little bit of paraphrasing (but, basically just using the concepts and time frame of actions from the pages 286 - 301 of ATD) and anything in _italics_ is owned by the talented Charlaine Harris, including the characters. I wanted to reset the stage as well as start giving some insight in to some of Sookie's 'new' thoughts and start moving her down a different path.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Screams and moans laced with pain and fear.

Echoes of drywall, bricks, and unsecured structures giving way to the floor beneath them.

The groan of steel bending against the pressures forced unnaturally upon its infrastructure.

Dull 'pops' muffled by their hidden and evasive holdings.

These were just the audible sounds.

I reached up and swiped my stringy wet hair out of my eyes, tucking a large section behind my ear and out of the way. The hotel sprinkler system had gone off immediately with the initial blast. I coughed with squinted eyes, scanning the perimeter for help. Through the cloud of smoke, I could just make out the bright yellow jackets of the diligent rescue workers that had already arrived on the scene. It was late morning -- nearly afternoon -- yet the bright sky around the immediate vicinity of the hotel was dimmed.

After clearing my throat , I shouted toward the direction of the workers who were standing shocked from the spectacle before them. At first they couldn't hear over the sounds of the deafening fire alarm going off behind me. My throat felt parched and my lungs heavy from the dirty air. Looking down at Eric shielding Pam tugged at my heart. I had to get them to safety, so I shouted again.

_I pointed to the blanketed heap. "Two vampires - get them out of the sun!" I said._

_The pair of EMTs, both young women, exchanged an incredulous glance. "What do we do with them?" asked the dark one._

"_You take them to a nice basement somewhere, one without any windows, and you tell the owners to keep that basement open, because there are gonna be more." _

"_We'll tell everyone," said the dark woman. Pam was now in the ambulance and Eric halfway there. His face was bright red and steam was rising from his lips. Oh, my God. "What are you going to do?"_

"_I have to go back in there," I said._

"_Fool," she said, and then threw herself in the ambulance, which took off._

Yes. I may be a fool, but I would not stand by and watch the suffering of innocents - both vampire and human alike - surrender to death all because of ignorance.

Another floor suddenly gave way and collapsed to the one below it. A blanket of dust, papers, and other debris were violently forced out between the cement layers onto the victims, and emergency workers scattered around the once functional parking lot. It looked like a war zone, and I guess in a way it was.

The smells were nothing I had ever experienced, and I silently prayed that I never would again. Sulfur, charcoal, and the pungent, yet sweet smell of burning and dying flesh enveloped the once grandeur Pyramid of Gizeh. I knew that my sense of smell would forever be changed by what I was experiencing at this moment. I only hoped that when this was all over, the smell would come out of my clothes and hair.

As disturbing as the putrid stench was, it was nothing compared to what I could mentally hear. The horrifying silent screams, curses, pleas, and prayers of the minds of their human owners. The desire to force my shields up was consuming, but I knew that the only way I could search for survivors was to keep them down. Instead, I tried desperately to focus on the fact that they were living, rather than in perilous pain.

I was determined to get to them, to tell them that help was on the way. _You must get to them, I silently repeated in my mind._ It was the only way I could keep myself composed and fight the overwhelming instinct to slip away into the shadows and pretend that this wasn't really happening.

I glanced up, scanning the once solid and whole exterior wall of the hotel and noticed a familiar figure standing in a gapping area that had once held a window and wall. The customary midnight black suit, crisp white dress shirt, and a deep red and gold tie similar to last night's, were now covered in soot and ash. Dirt hid the color of his light olive skin and his perfectly maintained hair was now tousled. It took me only a moment to register that the blue suitcase Mr. Cataliades was now tossing out of the window was one that had been brought to the Queen's room not too long ago. Panic and adrenaline rushed through my already pulsating veins. I new immediately what it held.

"_Down!" I yelled. "Bomb!"_

I dove and took down the nearest police officer, paying little attention to whether I was hurting her or not. This was now a game of survival -- not of delicate maneuvering. For a brief moment my world went silent due to the deafening blast. It was eerily quiet and I couldn't help but find relief and comfort in it.

Slowly, like tuning a radio station, both the outside noises that I could hear with my ears, and inner sounds, I could hear with my mind, came back. The high octave, piercing sound of a nearby fire truck came whirling by, jolting my eardrums with a final shock. I could hear other officers barking out commands in the distance and paramedics scrambling on the scene.

Looking back up, through the unsettled dust, I saw the powerful lawyer effortlessly scoop up a bundle off the floor. It was swaddled in a white hotel blanket like that of a babe, but much larger. Without a doubt in my mind I knew it was Sophie Ann. Instantly a flood of emotions erupted from deep within. Fear, sorrow, resentment, and an undercurrent of hopefulness. I reigned in my compelling reaction to ponder on for later knowing now was not the right time - there was too much to do at this moment.

"_Look!" I called, to get a fireman's attention. "Look!" They leaped into action at seeing a live person to rescue._

Mr. Cataliades nodded to me as thanks, in which I responded in kind, and went back to helping.

Scanning the wreckage, I found a familiar shape wedged between a silver BMW and black Navigator. _Oh, God, no,_ I thought as I approached the broken and lid-free wooden coffin. Falling to my knees, I frantically waved my hand back and forth trying forcefully to clear the smoke escaping from the top. My heart sank as I watched the blackened exterior of a once undead vampire crumble slowly into ash. Their wavy red hair being the last to finally succumb to final death. I was too late. They died alone. I refused to let the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes fall. Instead, I quickly steeled myself again, more determined than ever to find survivors.

I was a little disheartened to see paramedics, police officers, and fire men caring more for the humans than the helpless vampires. Anxiously, I looked for another vulnerable victim. Another coffin laid diagonal to me and closer to the now burning building. I pushed myself up off my knees and meandered my way around the debris to it. A faint moan could be heard as I approached. My heart rate sped up slightly at the hopes of someone still alive. The burning had been slowed due to the coffin lying within the shadows cast by a remaining wall. Quickly, I ran back to the coffin that now held ashes. The lid that had fallen off was surprisingly lighter than I anticipated, making it much more manageable for me to drag back to cover the survivor until help arrived.

"Here's another one!" I screamed at a passing officer, while pointing at the coffin. My eyes narrowed at the pause he gave to _what_ the survivor was, before he final nodded and yelled back to his partner for help.

_For the first time I noticed that there was a crowd of regular people who had stopped their cars and gotten out to help - or gawk. There were also people who were screaming, "Let them burn!"_

Anger rose up again at the people standing idly by, spewing out their hatred for all to hear -- including the dying. Didn't they see death in front of them? Didn't they see the consequences of hate and ignorance? How could my own species fail me now? I wanted to scream at them and tell them that I've defended humans and our supposed compassion for so long! I wanted to scream at them and tell them what I knew. _Vampires didn't set these bombs, _I thought, _ it was humans_. At this I shed a single tear at the failure of my kind. They were letting me down.

The parking lot was quickly filling with emergency vehicles, fire trucks, rescue workers, and a few caring civilians. The sounds, both external and internal that I was hearing, were becoming to much for me, but I needed to keep on. Gran always told me I was a fighter and I couldn't let her down now. I tried to will away the obvious tremors that had taken up residence in my hands. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but concluded that my mind was holding myself together why my body was starting to give up.

I closed my eyes to mentally search for survivors. I found it easier than normal to pin-point the exact locations of people, despite the loud broadcasting of screams and pleas going on in their minds. _Must be the Vampire blood_, I concluded, which made me think about my vampire donor and how he and Pam were doing. If anybody was a fighter, it was Eric, and I knew he would fight any amount of sunlight to make sure he and his child were safe. At least telling myself that he would and could, brought me a little peace-of-mind. I found it just slightly unsettling that I suddenly wished I was safe with Eric.

For an hour, maybe more, I searched and found dozens of vampire and human survivors and pointed them out to rescue workers. But, the longer I subjected myself to the use of my disability, both voluntarily and not, I found myself mentally and physically fatiguing. My hand tremors were getting worse. I needed a moment to gather myself knowing that without a short break I would be useless to everyone -- including myself.

Finding a discarded yellow rescue jacket and hard hat atop the hood of a police car, I pulled them on and headed towards the deteriorating lobby to look for momentary refuge from the disturbing sights and sounds around me. To my dismay, once inside, I found one completely burned vamp and one who would be in some serious pain from the earnestness of her burns on her hands and feet. Again, I found myself yelling for help. Apparently there was no such thing as a semi-quiet sanctuary.

Blankets were quickly thrown over the moaning vampires. I turned to thank the helpers, when I noticed that they were the same two paramedics that had assisted in securing Pam and Eric in their ambulance.

"_We got a building two blocks away; we're using it for the vampire repository," the light-skinned female _stated.

As simple as that statement was, it allowed a little weight off my shoulders that I didn't realize I was carrying. My vampires were safe. Wait! Did I really just call Pam and Eric, _my_ vampires? I definitely did not have time to analyze my use of pronouns at this moment. I just nodded my head, silently thanking them, letting the fatigue tug further on my body and spirit.

Still determined to take a much needed break, I staggered off to a heap of fallen drywall and sat down. I cradled my weary head in my quivering hands and finally allowed myself to weep. Under my weight, the debris shifted, surprising me by exposing a once sheltered Bill. I gasped at the sight that half of his face had been burned. Instinctively, I leaned over his upper body, trying to shield him from the sunlight. The smell was vile and it took everything in me to remain in position. Despite our issues, he was still someone I could wish no harm upon.

"Help! Someone, please, help!" I shouted.

I had barely finished my exclamation when a blanket was tossed over him and he was helped to safety. I sat back on my heels, stupefied at the reality of the situation. It was when I found vampires and humans that I knew personally that I felt the actuality of events hit me the hardest.

The shuffling sounds of workers dragging bodies and moving toppled items pulled me back to the now. The groaning of the building threatening to fall to finality had me seconded guessing if this was the safest place for me to be. I stumbled out of a working glass door into a small opening that lead to a narrow alley between two wings of the hotel.

Suddenly, a very familiar brain wave came into focus. It belonged to the person I had really been trying to find over the last couple of hours. Both Quinn and Frannie where peaking out behind rubble when I finally happened upon them. It was obvious that Frannie was unconscious, but okay. Quinn was just dazed.

_He tried to smile at me. I fell to me knees beside him." We might have to change our plans, babe," he said._

The threshold of my tear ducts finally gave way spilling silent streams of tears down my cheeks. I knew deep down that things had just changed, in a significant way, between us. But something about his proclamation made me think that he wasn't just meaning things had changed because of today's events.

Who was I kidding? They had been changing. Ever since the day that I sat nervously in Eric's office at Fangtasia, listening to my fate at attending the summit, events had been put into motion that would change things between us. The culminating event was the bond I now shared with Eric. A bond that I had no say in, and lacked any understanding of.

I told him that I understood and that he could call me when he and Frannie were feeling better. Part of me knew that it was unlikely, or least not going to happen any time in the near future. There was one more boyfriend that I could check off of the 'possible future with' list, but really could I blame him? I was essentially tied to another in a supernatural way and he also had a younger sister to care for. I let one of the tears fall for the notion that at least he had a good relationship with his sibling. I only dreamed of it.

Just as I was preparing to leave, I heard the sound of movement under a pile of rubble to the side of me. Scooting further down the dimly lit passageway, I lifted a few of the toppled boards that hid the victim, only to be face-to-face with the creature who I despised. Andre's minor injuries would allow him to live and I couldn't help but feel very displeased about that. The Christian in me would not allow me to pick up the broken wooden board at his feet, no matter how much I wanted to end his pursuit to own me.

Quinn's darkened eyes radiated malice when I reported back to him that it was Andre. His voice was hardened and low when he told me to leave to find others. At first I didn't understand why he would dismiss me with such coldness, until finally the 'Ah, ha' moment registered. Staring into his eyes, trying to understand if this was really something he wanted to do, I found certainty. I squeezed his hand, lifted myself from my crouched position, and turned my back to walk away.

The shuffle, then silence, I heard once I turned my back, had me pushing away the errant feeling that tried to make its way to the surface. I gave myself permission to feel a hint of relief as I walked toward the gathering of rescuers in search of some much needed water.

I had finished my water and was now splashing my face with the remainder in the bottom, when I heard someone broadcasting directly at me. Barry had escaped unscathed, but I wondered where he had been up until now. He actually had the audacity to ask me to help him start finding survivors! Like I was just sitting on the grassy knoll watching the scene unfold without lifting a finger. I told him that's what I had been doing. He quickly rephrased his statement and said that we would be stronger if we worked together. Despite my body screaming at me for rest, I knew he was right; we had discovered earlier this week that we were stronger together.

When I found Barry at the control center, we joined hands -- and forces -- and began searching for more brainwaves. We really were stronger together. We found dozens of buried survivors, and with less effort than doing it independently - despite my recent addition of vamp blood.

The only road block we faced was getting people to take us seriously. We tried at first to be evasive on how we found the missing survivors, not wanting to let the cat-out-of-the-bag just yet. But when that didn't work, we hesitantly told our secret. I was amazed that even then nobody believed us. Didn't anybody ever watch X-Files? It wasn't until we met a worn-out gray-haired man, who was probably too tired to fight the oddness that we presented him with, who told us to take two firefighters and begin doing what we do.

For another hour we searched, under critical eyes, for survivors. We became quite popular after that and were even thanked by a few of the skeptics. Both Barry and I had pushed ourselves to the limits. I felt that I had done all that I could do and decided it was time for me to take a much needed rest.

Dusk was coming upon us and I knew that the workers should not be searching the debris on their own. The vamps would be rising and be very hungry, so I relayed my concerns to the fire chief. I also asked him where the survivors had been taken.

"_They're all in the Thorne Building, right down there," he said pointing. "In the basement."_

Barry and I turned to walk away only to be stopped by the police chief asking for our names and addresses so as to be thanked properly by the city officials. Just as I was about to open my mouth, Barry silently shouted, _"No!... Someone will try to find out. Someone will try to use us."_

_I sighed, and I hardly had the energy to take in more air. I nodded. Yeah, someone will. _

The only thing I could think of to do was find someone, anyone, to get us out of this mess. Barry and I turned our back to the chief, acting as if we were talking about something personal, in order to buy us some time. All the vampires I knew were, obviously, unavailable. Batanya and Clovache were taking guard of their charge - the King of Kentucky. Alcide and his pack were way too far away. Quinn would be taking his injured sister to the hospital. I needed someone now. Then it dawned on me. Of course, Mr. Cataliades would be available. Patting my jeans, I thanked God that I had slipped my cell phone in the front pocket, before making my way to Eric and Pam's hotel room.

Our phone conversation was brief, and as if he had transported, Mr. Cataliades was there immediately handing the chief his business card and ushering a very tired and very dirty, Barry and I, towards the shelter. He had grabbed two sets of discarded rescue jackets and hard hats from a near by control center table, making us cover ourselves as best as we could to obscure our faces from any onlookers looking to find out who and what we were. I had tucked my hair up into the helmet and donned the extra large, heavy canvas coat, making sure to to unroll the collar up around the lower part of my face. Mr. Cataliades had to help me with the pewter clips on the front, due to the fact that I still could not control the tremors in my hands.

My head starting spinning with questions of what had happened. Who survived and who made it to safety, to name a few. Surely some prominent names had to be on the list of casualties. Images of those I had made contact with over the last couple of days zipped through my head like a movie real set at high speed. Then it hit me. I abruptly stopped, causing Barry to run in to my back.

"What?…. What is it?" he asked with hesitation. I was surprised that he hadn't already plucked the reasoning from my head, but I figured he was lost in his own thoughts, just as I had been.

Turning my head to Mr. Cataliades, who had also stopped in response to my action, I asked him, "What will we find when we get there? It's bad isn't it? Will I …Is there… Were there a lot of vamp casualties? Did everyone I come with...make it?" I was scared to hear the answer, but I needed to know before I took one step further. I was confident that Eric had survived. I didn't know why, but it was almost some sixth sense or intuition that made me _feel_ like he was safe. I found it oddly comforting. But, it had been hours since I saw any member of my direct party and anything could have happened between then and now.

Mr. Cataliades' usually stoic countenance shifted briefly to a look of sorrow and concern before responding with some hesitancy. "Unfortunately, Ms. Stackhouse, only tomorrow evening will shed light on that question. This night is almost upon us, but many vampires will need a full night's recovery before we are able to truly assess...damages." I had no need to ask him what he meant by damages; I knew he meant final death.

"Pam?" I inquired.

"Burns that will repair themselves within a few nights time," he stated emotionless.

Feeling relief knowing that she would be fine, I asked, "Eric?"

"Minor burns. I predict he should be near fully healed by tomorrow night -- thanks to you," he responded with a wink and a smirk that brought a small upturn to my own mouth.

I looked down, pulling the collar of the jacket further up around my ears before wrapping my arms around myself, giving myself a false sense of security from the stiff fabric cocoon, hesitant to ask for the fate of the next vampire. Quietly I asked, "And Bill?"

"His injuries, like that of the Queen's, are quite grave. They have been placed in an area of the building that is housing the 'night watch'. Local vamps, and those that are able, have volunteered their services to keep watch and make sure that there is a constant supply of blood to assist in their healing. We were very lucky in the building that was made available to us. The Thorne building has an underground parking garage --where we are keeping the seriously injured -- as well as two floors of light tight office suites in the high-rise, for Vampire business owners that often need to stay the day," he stated matter-of-factly.

My mental musings of what I envisioned to be the area of the building that housed those in serious despair sent chills down my spine. I pictured something straight out of a horror movie that Amelia and I had just watched. Dark underground parking lot -- damp, mildewy smell, flickering florescent lights, dripping pipes, and unenclosed echoing. I hope they would at least bring in cots for the vampires.

I was too tired to think about the different emotions careening around my conscience when I thought about the severity of the situation that Sophie Ann was in. I still didn't know the extent of the role, if any, that she played in Andre's forceful attempt at tying me to himself, and in turn, her. The last few of our interactions, I got the impression that she may not have known about it, and at times, even seemed thankful for me and expressing an interest in my contentment. Maybe the culprit that was the real mastermind behind the manipulations had met his final death.

Bill was a whole 'nother issue. Despite all the many issues we had -- and have -- I still wouldn't wish for his final death. I would pray for him and hope for the best, but in the end, I hoped he would find peace and move on, no matter what the outcome may be.

Barry still hadn't asked about his own party and I wondered why. _"Barry?"_ I projected to him. He looked so lost and distressed that I figured if he heard me privately, it would help him come to terms with whatever he was mentally deciphering. _"Barry? Are you okay?"_ I prodded.

He was fidgeting by pulling on the cuffs of his jacket, while shifting slightly from foot to foot. _"I'm a little nervous to ask, Sookie. If something happened, I just don't know what I would do. I've finally found a place in my life where I'm accepted, and ...wanted."_ He looked a little shocked when he thought the last part to me.

I waited a few more seconds, thinking that he would continue. But, when all I could hear mentally was him reminiscing events that obviously backed up his claim, I retorted inaudibly, _"Then, may I?"_ He just shook his head yes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cataliades, but would you please tell me what news you have of King Stan Davis?"

"The King of Texas, was another vampire that was injured quite badly. He has been placed on the first floor of the building, that is light tight and holding definite survivors, but whom will require some care, if you will."

_Note to self: Donors must be the new code word for 'care'_, I thought.

"Your Pam is also on that floor," he added. Again, I wondered what was up with the pronouns.

Figures. She would be on the floor that required human donors. I'm sure if she was able to speak right now, she would be putting in a very specific order in something of the form of a tall, leggy brunette. I had to chuckle at that.

Barry still hadn't said anything, so this time I chose to voice my concern in the open.

His voice held conviction when he finally spoke. "I think I should leave, Sookie."

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked that he would leave his King, who he just professed that he was loyal to. Not to mention knowing there were people now looking for us.

"Because while the King is injured, Joseph will be the one in charge temporarily."

I nodded and gave him the common 'continue' motion with my hands. It irritated me when people paused in the middle of a sentence or discussion for some unnecessary dramatic effect. Especially after the day we've had; all I wanted to do was lay down.

"Joseph doesn't trust me still and has spent a lot of time trying to get the King to let me go. Stan has been the only one that has continued to believe, and even trust, in me. I get the feeling that Joseph might even be jealous of the relationship I have with his King. Stan has kept Joseph away from me so far, however, I feel that without Stan being able to do so now, things may not play out well for me."

I glanced over to the lawyer beside me when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Mr. Cataliades simply nodded his head as if he knew that what Barry was saying was true.

"Can you get him out safely?" I asked Mr. Cataliades.

"Yes. I believe so. First, however, I must take you to your Viking. The longer we stand here in the open, the greater the chances that someone will recognize the two of you."

Geez! Could people let me make up my own mind? Eric, himself, didn't even know what I was to him. I was getting irritated over the presumptions. "He's not my Viking."

"I do not care to argue."

I thought it was kind of ironic that the lawyer didn't want to argue, but neither did I. Each minute that passed, I felt my body struggle to carry on. Instead, I let the lawyer lead me towards my shelter and sanctuary from this horrendous and exhausting day.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

The Thorne building stood like a welcoming beacon in this dreadful night. The ornate exterior lights placed strategically around the faces of the building illuminated the modern high rise. Two intimidating men with crossed arms stood on either side of the metal door leading to the back employee entrance of the building. The stance that they held accentuated the broadness of their shoulders and large arms. I'm sure the taut short sleeve black shirts that lead to their narrow, belted waists contributed to that appearance. Both of the mens' brainwaves were fuzzy, which I concluded meant they were Were's.

The security guards must have known Mr. Cataliades, because we barely had to slow our stride, as they opened the door to allow us entrance. The hallway was narrow, emanating a soft glow of low wattage light, in which I could barely make out the colors that made up the dark multi-colored carpet. It had that hotel smell. The smell that was different from a 'lived in' place - almost like it was sterile and new.

A quarter way down the hall, the lawyer stopped us in front of a wooden door adorned with a golden plaque with the word 'STAIRS' engraved in black. He pointed first to the right saying that if we were to continue moving forward we would end up at the main entrance of the building that gained access to the first floor, light tight offices. He also informed Barry and I, that there was an access door to the underground parking garage, where they were housing the most severely injured vampires from the bombing.

Mr. Cataliades was always a very serious daemon, but his voice was almost frightening when he broke the silence. "Don't - under any circumstances - go wandering to either place, Sookie. The parking garage is completely out of the question. It is locked and guarded by vampires and Were's and no humans are permitted; it is simply way, too dangerous. While the floor we're on doesn't offer the same severity of dangers, it is still not a good idea for humans to be here. If a hungry, healing vampire were to sneak off and find a human -- well, let's just say, it would be better safe than sorry for you to stay where I'm taking you."

If I hadn't had some of Eric's blood recently, I probably would not have heard the audible sound of Barry swallowing. I did, however, hear the crystal clear thoughts of him saying, _"Dear God, am I glad I'm getting out of here! Sookie's crazy! I don't care if she does have some weird kind of tie to that tall, blond vamp; he's been injured for Christ's sake!"_

Barry's ramblings made me rethink my confidence that Eric wouldn't hurt me. Never mind the fact that I would be alone -- with Eric -- in a light tight suite. Now it was my time to gulp and develop a slight sheen of sweat on my palms. "Um, Mr. Cataliades? Are you sure this is a good idea that I'm here? I mean, maybe Barry's right. Maybe I should just find a way to get home. Even if it is just Eric up there, I don't know if this is the right decision."

"Ms. Stackhouse, I assure you that no harm will come to you where you will be." His voice was soft and reflective when he paused and said, "Unless that is a game the two of you wish to play."

Barry lightly chuckled then coughed trying to cover it, causing me to feel a combination of embarrassment and irritation start to surface, and I just knew I must have turned red. I was just about to give that ass of a lawyer a piece of my mind when he continued, "But, I assure you, you will be safe. All the other regents, that are unharmed, are also stationed on that floor and heavily guarded as well. And don't forget that Batanya and Clovache are also with the King of Kentucky."

I thought it over briefly before nodding my head. I was too tired, both emotionally and physically to argue. If Mr. Cataliades gave me his word that I would be safe and protected, then I would just have to believe that he would follow through on it. I had an odd sense of trust in the daemon lawyer, despite knowing each other for a short period of time, and his occasional ability to irritate me. He must have taken that as a go ahead, and preceded to push down on the handle that lead us into the stairwell and up to Eric.

* * *

On a final note….

Don't forget to check out Teaser Monday's where you can get a sneak peak in to upcoming fics! http: // forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 55534 / 19191439 / 1

Also, the Support Stacie Auction starts TODAY (Jan 15 - 18). This auction is to bid on some kick ass writers (many of who we all know and love from right here on SVM FF) who put themselves up on the auction block, then you tell them what you would like them to write! I checked out the site again this morning, and WOW, are there a lot of great writers! All proceeds that are collected go to help Stacie (who doesn't have medical insurance) battle ovarian and breast cancer. Please go check out the site and learn more about Stacie, the current auction, and future ones. http: // supportstacie . com /

Now, I would love to know your thoughts about this little what if story, but I can't unless you hit the little green button! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A HUGE bear hug for all those that have reviewed, PM'd, and alerted this story already!! I am completely blown away by the love!! *dries eyes***

**A/N:** Just a reminder that this is a 'what if' story, therefore I reserve to 'what if' Sookie's ass into accepting the Supe world, being a little more critical of her 'kind', and of course, realizing that maybe Eric isn't such a bad guy after all.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own the rights to these characters, CH does. However, she does not own the rights to my twisted thoughts of one, Mr. Northman! :D

I have to give my love to **Sunkisz** who has been exceptionally supportive, and encouraging me with ideas and help when I feel like a complete fail!! *tackles and loves on her girl*

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

It was eerily quiet as I stood off to the side of the door, just inside the hallway, waiting for Barry to take that last step of courage to move away from the handrail. I could only imagine how white his knuckles were from gripping his safety line of a steel bar. He was visibly a nervous wreck, which I admit, was making me more nervous than I actually was.

While our escort tried to reassure Barry that no harm would come to him, I let my eyes adjust to the ambiance of the second floor of the Thorne building. A soft red shadow was cast upon the multi-colored carpet and beige walls of the office hallway. The 'Exit' sign was to be the main source of the lighting that would lead our way. The other came from that of small, plastic ropes lining the perimeter of the walls, crossing in front of the door frames. They held what looked like white Christmas lights inside. I wondered if they had raided the nearest movie theater for their emergency track lighting.

Mr. Cataliades had caught the solid wooden stairwell door just as Barry let go of it. "It's best to maintain as little noise as possible." He slightly narrowed his eyes, giving Barry what looked like a warning. When he caught my attention, I simply nodded in agreement. We might be on the floor that held the less volatile vampires, but they were still vampires, none-the-less. Vampires that had just survived a horrific ordeal.

Each of my sub-conscience footsteps were soft and slow. I felt like I was walking into a haunted house during Halloween. You know the feeling when you're waiting for someone to jump out from behind a corner or closed door, and there's only enough light to allow you to see the eyes of the predator just before it strikes? But, despite your bodies desire to flee, you keep moving forward anyway because in some deep recess of your psyche you _want_ someone to scare the hell out of you? You seek out a resolution for the yearning to feel your heart press against its confined space at an alarming rate? Yeah. That's what it felt like as I passed each closed, locked door.

As twisted as it sounded, even to myself, I think I secretly wanted that. I wanted to feel the exhilaration and rush of my blood sending every biologic response within me to come alive. Unbeknownst to myself at the time, my body had naturally reacted with the fight response, rather than the flight, earlier today.

In hindsight, I knew exactly when the moment took place. It felt like days had passed since Barry alerted me to the bombs, but in reality, it had only been about nine hours. Nine hours of my body on alert, my brain being used harder than I had ever worked it before, and my blood coursing through my veins with a fierceness that only survival mode can evoke. Now that I was able to fall captive to my weariness and sorrow, my body was slowly letting go of the stressors; I felt like I was crashing.

Slowly and quietly, Mr. Cataliades lead us down the hall. Using his hand he pointed to each of the doors, letting us know the occupants of each. "On the left you have Alabama, Iowa, and Kentucky. At the head of the hallway is Louisiana, and on the right, Mississippi & Indiana, Tennessee, and Texas."

"Is there a reason they're in alphabetical order?" I didn't exactly think that it was chance that they lined the regents around the hallway by order of their state.

With a small leer stretching across his countenance, Mr Cataliades, answered the way I presumed he would. "It makes for delivery of meals much easier and efficient."

Outwardly I rolled my eyes, but inwardly I was feeling something that surprised me. Almost to the point I was taken-back by my immediate emotional response of thinking about watching Eric feed from someone. I couldn't possibly be jealous... could I? It wasn't that I thought negatively about a vampire feeding --although I didn't particularly like to watch feeding from the source. After all, I wasn't naive. If anything, I had learned a lot about the Supe world over the course of the year.

Granted, I still had plenty to learn. Most of what I knew came from my own experiences and hearing it from the thoughts of Fangbangers. Bill never wanted to share anything about his world with me. When I would ask him specific questions, his responses were always vague, and usually ended with some condemnation of his own kind.

I think one of the biggest reasons our relationship was always hindered from growing was because of his views. He would keep me at arms length from truly knowing everything about him -- including what his world entailed. I never knew if it was because he was embarrassed or disliked what he was, or if it was because he didn't trust me, or thought I would run if I truly knew the inner workings of vampires. I'm sure he probably never even realized that what he was doing was hurting me. He made me feel like I was unworthy of him and his world -- and that wound ran deep.

Just as we came to stand in front of a closed, wooden door at the furthermost part of the hallway, Mr. Cataliades pulled out his cell phone and began quickly pushing buttons. I thought it was slightly funny to watch a daemon lawyer standing outside an office door, texting a vampire for entry. Suddenly, I wanted to giggle. My amusement came to an abrupt stop; however, when the distinct sounds of two safety locks 'clicked' and the door swung open a crack, bringing a very red face, accented by blonde hair, into view.

My lungs sucked back air and my heart clenched. It was an involuntary response to the site of the fearless Eric standing there injured enough that he had not yet healed, even after hours of rest. He still had not taken in Barry nor I, when he slipped back into the shadows of the room, leaving the door ajar for us to enter.

"I'm just going to wait here," Barry told us quietly. He was looking down playing with one of the clips on the fireman jacket. I could tell by his thoughts that he felt really uncomfortable being in such close proximity of an injured vampire and he really wanted to get out of here.

"I understand." I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Thank you, Barry -- for everything. Please just be safe."

"I will. No more hero stuff for me for awhile," he stated with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No. That probably wouldn't be a good idea right now." I laughed with him, as best as I could given the situation, before I leaned forward to give him a hug. I turned and left Barry leaning against the wall while I followed Mr. Cataliades into the office.

Just as I walked in, Mr. Cataliades reached back and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to stand on the far side of the room. "Just to be safe for the time being," he whispered to me. It wasn't until then, that I realized how careless I had been in my thinking. It also wasn't until this very moment that I realized just how much trust I instinctively put in to Eric. Here I was, a fresh meal walking into a dimly lit room, with an injured vampire. Maybe Barry was right. Maybe I was crazy. But, something deep down inside of me told me I was safe. I _knew_ I was safe, and the warmth from that feeling washed over me.

If it wasn't for the two sources of light, I wouldn't be able to see anything. The light on in the present room, was a small lamp on top of a large desk in the back center of the office. The other soft light came from an ajar door of an additional room off to the side of me. The light created a wedge pattern on the floor, broken by a piece of furniture, before coming to a stop across the upper part of Eric's shirtless chest. He had moved to sit in the corner of a leather love seat against the wall. One arm was stretched across the back and the other bent against the arm to hold his head.

The crestfallen look on Eric's face when he finally looked into my eyes had me fighting back tears. I felt like I was staring back into the face of _my_ Eric. The Eric that had found his way to my house, my bed and my heart, so many months ago. It startled me to the core. I never thought I would see that look again; and here it was, challenging me anew, to decide whether I would care for him -- both physically and emotionally.

The lawyer was the first to initiate the conversation, drawing Eric's attention away from me, which I was thankful for. Eric's gaze was always so intense, and under the emotional warring I was internally doing at seeing him injured, I needed a moment to center myself.

"If you think you will be able to handle it, I feel it is best to keep Ms. Stackhouse here with you, Mr. Northman. She has been seen using her talent today which has already drawn too much attention to her."

Eric nodded in agreement before looking to me again. "Is this acceptable with you, Sookie? You seem to always be trying to find a way around having to be in the same room as me." A small hint of a smile touched his lips before falling lax again.

Despite his attempt to be light hearted about the matter, my chest clenched at his remark. Did I really give him that impression? I never wanted him to think that I didn't want to be around him. I just didn't understand a lot of the things that were always happening to me. More recently, our blood exchange. Maybe I could finally get some answers if we had the opportunity to actually talk, without any interruptions, or coercions from other people.

"Yes, Eric, I'm fine with staying here. I think Mr. Cataliades is right. The fire chief seemed particularly interested in getting Barry's and my, names and addresses."

"Speaking of," the lawyer interjected, "I need to get Barry on his way home safely. Ms. Stackhouse, I will be back as soon as possible with clothing and food for you."

I nodded in understanding.

"Mr. Northman, is there anything else, that you require at the moment? Perhaps I should request a donor for you?"

As if it was a punctuation mark at the end of his question, my stomach clenched with hearing him ask Eric if he wanted some fangbanger to come in here and feed him -- and God knows what else. I knew that I could not stand to watch that. All I could see when I looked at Eric's tired and injured features, was _my_ Eric. A sense of possession from deep within me, suddenly surfaced, causing my brain to think, "_Nobody but me was going to take care of him_."

Eric's eyes shifted slowly towards mine at that instance, almost like he could read my mind. I simply held his challenging gaze before whispering, "No." His eyes widened momentarily before returning to his expressionless disposition.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" Mr. Cataliades questioned.

I could have lied and said my outburst was because I was having a different silent conversation with myself, in which I responded out loud. Or I could have told them that my 'no' meant that I didn't want to be in the same room as Eric when he fed. I'm sure I could have quickly come up with something to cover my assertion. But, the bottom line was, I could not deny the feeling of jealousy I felt when I thought of _my_ Eric with someone else.

"I said, No. A donor won't be necessary." My voice was quiet and I tried with all my might to keep the quivering down to a minimum. I wasn't as nervous about giving Eric blood as I was with him possibly rejecting me.

If I had a camera handy, I so would have taken a picture of Eric's sudden expression. It was clear that he was not expecting that from me. I also wanted to give myself a pat on the back for shocking the hell out of one, Mr. Northman. But, like every expression that Eric portrays, his look of shock was soon traded in for a sexy leer, that had me feeling things I definitely wasn't expecting.

I must of surprised the lawyer, as well, because he, too, hesitated before responding, "Very well, Ms. Stackhouse. On that note, I will take my leave. I will keep you posted with any further developments, Mr. Northman."

Mr. Cataliades had made it to the door and out before neither Eric, nor I, moved a muscle. Our eyes were so focused on one another it was as if we both were waiting for the other to make the first move. We were alone, yet neither of us spoke.

I contemplated whether or not I had made a mistake. Maybe my confidence in thinking that Eric would want me was exaggerated. _Although, he could of spoke up if he didn't want what I was offering_, I irritatedly thought. I decided to test the waters so-to-speak by slowly making my way to the couch, and taking my place at the opposite end.

When he didn't say anything, but stare at me for a couple of minutes, my confidence faltered and my eyes fell to the floor. Damn it! Why couldn't he just say something -- anything? Not only were my emotions wearing me out, but the longer that I sat on the plush, smooth leather couch, the heavier my eyes felt. My body was starting to succumb to my fatigue without my control over it.

I almost missed his low voice calling my name while I was losing myself to my weariness. "Sookie."

Slowly it registered that he was speaking to me. I forced myself to open my eyes, and looked at him. His head was still being held up and cradled by his bent arm. It finally dawned on me that he was waiting for me to make the first move. "I'm sorry, Eric. If you want me to call back Mr. Cataliades, I will. I just thought… I mean if you don't want me… Do you even have True Bl..."

"Sookie," he interrupted, "stop. I am not upset. Surprised, yes, but I assure you I am not upset." And with that, I finally got to see a small smile that helped to reestablish a hint of my confidence.

Embarrassingly, my body took that moment to yawn.

"You are tired," he stated.

"Yes. It's been a long day and I've pushed myself harder than I ever had."

He nodded his head. "There is much to be said, but I see that now is not the time. Will you allow me to spend some time with you tomorrow night?"

"Yes. I would like that," I replied, meaning it. I knew there where things to talk about. I had a lot of questions that needed to be answered, and I hoped he would be willing to oblige me.

A brief moment of silence passed, and a whole lot of staring at one another, before he firmly requested, "Come here, Sookie."

The slippery leather made it easy for my dress pants from last night to slide across the seat. I was now sitting close enough to take in some of the additional injuries that I could not see in the muted lighting of the room. Small blisters lined his hairline from is crown to his left ear, and dotted the perimeter of his mouth.

"Oh, Eric," I said, as I lifted my shaky fingers to trace his deep red lips. "I'm so sorry."

He just sat there quietly, letting me gently trace my fingers along his injuries. I knew that it was more for my own sake of comforting, than for him.

"Why do your hands tremble? Are you ill?" he asked, finally reaching up to take them in his hand. He brought both of my hands to his lap and rubbed the tops with his thumbs. It was such a compassionate gesture that evoked deep emotions from memories of the time he spent with me at my house. Maybe I didn't know Eric like I always thought I did.

"They've been doing that all day. Ever since...well, you know."

He just nodded while continuing to look at them.

"Mr. Cataliades even had to help me work the clasps on this jacket. I couldn't work them properly with my hands shaking so much."

Seconds of silence took place before he responded, "Here. Let me help you." Keeping his eyes fixed on mine, he grabbed a fist full of my hair that laid against the front of the jacket, and pushed it behind me. Slowly, he unclasped the top pewter latch, watching his own hands unwrap me from my canvas protection. By the time he had reached the third of the seven clasps, my breath was deep and uneven.

My brain and body were having a tennis match, fighting back and forth between the need for sleep and the need to feed my desires Eric was stroking. I never thought I would crave his touch like I was in this moment. Only part of me felt ashamed that I had literally just separated from Quinn. But in defense of myself, Quinn and I never did have a fulfilling relationship; we practically never saw one another. Why couldn't I, just for once, let myself embrace the feelings that Eric awoke in me?

The feeling of the jacket being pushed by Eric's guiding hands over my silk shirt, sent tingles straight to my arms and chest. I really hoped in that moment my bra was hiding my response to his touch.

"As much as I always appreciate your presence Sookie, you are looking, and smelling, quite dirty. Perhaps you would like to shower first?" he said with a slight smile.

I probably should have been irritated with him for his not-so-tactful way of putting it, but he was right; I was filthy. Instead, I gave him a skeptical look. I know damn well what happened between Eric and I every time the magic from tap water spilled out of a shower spout. Picking up on my suspicion, his smile grew, accompanied with a hmph sound. "I promise to let you shower on your own. I just want you to feel more… relaxed."

His offer of a shower was one too good to resist. He showed me the bathroom located in the additional room off of the main office. It was a complete, working bathroom embellished with gold and black fixtures. I took the time to brush my teeth with my finger and took an extra hot shower, desperate to wash away the soot and memories of this day. I usually was very reflective of my day, and things that effected me throughout it, when I was alone in the shower. Tonight, however, I willed myself to think about anything but today's events.

It wasn't until I wiped the steam from the mirror over the sink and took in my appearance, did my emotions finally get the best of me. I reached up, tracing my finger over a thin scratch that ran from my temple down to my jaw. I didn't even know how I got it, but there it was, reminding me that I couldn't hide from today's events. With that, horrid and frightening visions and sounds flooded my brain.

I gripped the side of the counter briefly before collapsing to the floor, sobbing. I didn't understand how people could intentionally set out to hurt others. How could people be so ignorant? Just because they didn't understand something different from themselves, they justified their cold wrath with occasional exaggerations and lies. Just when I thought I had heard the extent of ugliness, I was proven wrong. I drew my legs in up to my chest, pulling the large bath towel further down around me, and let myself cry earnestly for the first time today.

I barely noticed the feeling of the button down shirt that Eric had given me earlier, being draped over my shoulders, and being lifted up off the floor. He brought us in to the room and sat us down on the edge of a bed. I didn't even mind that he kept my barely clothed body in his lap and against his chest. Resting his chin on the top of my head, he whispered, "Shhhh, Sookie. You are safe now," over and over, all the while stroking the back of my damp hair.

And I did feel safe. I tucked my head in his neck as close as possible, trying desperately to reign in my tears. After awhile the tears slowed to soft streams, then drops, then dry whimpering, as I lay shaking against his comforting body. _I'm cold and tired,_ I thought. But apparently I had spoken aloud, because the next thing I knew Eric's arms had shifted from my shoulders to wrap around in front of me, proceeding to button up the few upper buttons of the shirt.

For the first time I noticed that it smelled 'off'. I brought the sleeve closer to my nose and inhaled. "This isn't your shirt," I quietly observed.

"No. It is not. There is a closet over there that holds business suits and casual clothes of the vampire who's office we are occupying." He finished the last button that he could reach before asking, "How did you know it was not my shirt?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed about my confession, I murmured, "It doesn't smell like you," while unknowingly crinkling my nose.

"This bothers you?" I could hear the soft sound of amusement in Eric's tone.

"Yes." I didn't even need to think on my answer before it shot out of my mouth. It really did bother me. No matter how much I didn't understand the growing feeling of comfort and calm washing over me, I reveled in it. I knew that it was coming from Eric, and I surprisingly found myself welcoming it even more.

"Why?"

Despite my developing acceptance of my feelings towards Eric, this was not something I wanted to get in to tonight. I still needed to figure out some things on my own before I had this conversation with him. "Eric, I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?"

"That is acceptable. But, make no mistake, we will have our conversation."

I sighed knowing that there would always be the dominate Eric. Was I really willing to accept this side? Yawning again, I remembered that I better make good on my offer before I fell asleep.

I turned to look in to his eyes -- which I really shouldn't have done. They drew me in, holding me frozen in this moment. Again, both of us seemed to be searching for answers to so many questions. But, they needed to be addressed at a later time. He needed to be healed, and I for some unknown reason, needed the connection only he could offer. Unsure of how to go about telling him he could drink from me, I simply reached behind my head, pulled my hair off my shoulder closest to his body, and held it behind my slightly tilted head. "Eric," I breathed.

"Sookie," he growled, letting it vibrate under my hand upon his unclothed chest. He reached to replace my own hand that had a hold of my hair, while the other gripped my shoulder. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head, while moving my hands to his flexed forearms. Instantly his two glorious pointed fangs extended, and I felt anticipation course through me -- more so than normal. Unhurriedly, he bent at the waist, brushing his lips against the lobe of my ear, his voice sending shivers down my spine. "You are an amazing, unselfish woman, Sookie. You surprise me, and I find myself quite enjoying that, _lover_." As the tingles made their way down my neck and spine, my chest was springing back to life as I felt Eric unbutton the top of the shirt and pull the collar off to the side.

I licked my lips as I felt his own begin placing delicate kisses, intermixed with smooth strokes of his cool tongue, from the back of my ear to the base of my neck. My pulse was racing and I knew he wouldn't have a hard time finding what he sought. "Lover," he breathed against my neck, before I felt the sharp piercing of my skin and the relief that came with it. I had forgotten just how good he made this feel.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of every tug on my skin and swipe of his tongue. When I heard the faint growl come from his throat, my grip on his arms tightened before moving up to his wide biceps, and down the muscular bands of his sides. I leaned into him when his hand slid from my shoulder to my waist. The feeling of desire that burned through me was undeniable; my body remembering all the ways he brought me pleasure in the past. I shifted to ease the pressure I felt between my legs, which caused a deep moan from Eric, as I accidentally brushed against his own arousal.

After one last pull, I felt Eric release my sensitive skin from his powerful suction, and place delicate long licks along the location of his bite. "Thank you," he whispered in to my ear. I tried to push back my disappointment that he was done. Instead, I let my head lay on his shoulder as he rubbed my back. It didn't take long for my languid body to give in to the pull of sleep under the comfort and safety of _my_ vampire.

*

*

*

_Smoke enveloped me, choking the breath from my body, but I knew I had to push forward. There were too many victims for the rescue teams to search for on their own. _

_Frantically, I lifted boards and fallen debris, searching for anyone still alive, but secretly hoping to find one vampire in particular. _

_I could feel the fatigue of my body, but still I pushed forward. I tried to block out the screams of the human minds around me, but a few kept getting through. They were full of hatred, and the visuals that I saw damn near brought me to my knees. I wanted to scream, "Why? How could you be so full of darkness?" But at the moment, they were not my main concern; only he was._

_I couldn't give up. I needed to find him. I pushed forward until I could tell I was closer to voids. Hope took place of fear when I saw blond hair peaking out from under a slanted piece of drywall. I made my legs work harder; running to the one I had been looking for. Just as I approached, I noticed my vampire was not alone._

_My heart sped up in panic. I knew what the dark haired vampire wanted; and this act of terrorism was the perfect cover up for it. _

"_Did you really think I would allow him to have you, Ms. Stackhouse? You are a fool if you believed that anyone would sit back quietly and allow your value to be wasted by the Viking. But, don't worry; I will be a kind master." With a evil leer on his face, he picked a broken board and within a blink of an eye, the makeshift stake pierced my brave warrior."_

_I fell to my knees screaming, "NOOOOO!"_

"_Eric, No! God, No! Please!"_

I felt myself being shaken.

"_You can't have me, Andre! No! I will never be yours!"_

I felt heavy hands on my shoulders and all I wanted to do was run. Tears were pouring down my cheeks. The hurt and devastation I felt was deep and consuming.

"Nooooo!" I screamed out loud.

"Sookie! Wake up!" Again, I felt the heavy hands shift to hold my head. The feeling of my tears being dried from my face finally forced me to open my eyes.

"Eric?" I whispered. It took me a moment to shake the sleepy haze from my mind and take in the fact that it had only been a dream. I stared at Eric briefly, both of us lying on our sides staring at one another, looking at the whites of our eyes shining brightly in the dark room.

A renewed release of tears flooded down my cheeks. I shook uncontrollably, listening to the sound of my own heart wrenching tears and the horror that had taken me in my dream. In between sobs, I barked out, "He killed you! I watched… him…. kill…. you!

Eric pulled me tightly in to his strong embrace. My head tucked safely under his chin again, as it had been earlier. "I am here. You are safe. Feel my arms around you. No one is going to take you from me, my Sookie." As a I set my nightmare free from my mind, I let his words soothe me back in to a sleepy state.

"Please don't let me go," I begged through my trailing sniffles and drifting mind.

"Never," was the last thing I heard before I tried to find peace in my sleep once again.

When I awoke, I was still in Eric's comforting embrace. And I must say, it felt amazing! This was the first time that I had ever been able to wake next to him during his day sleep. I didn't mind that I couldn't feel the rise and fall of his chest. He looked peaceful, and what mattered to me the most at this moment was that he never let me go. He must have laid with me until dawn had taken him, for we were still in the same positions that we were in when he shook me from my dream.

I cringed at the thought of the nightmare. Last night I could have sworn it was real, and it terrified me to even think that something like that could ever happen to him. I snuggled in closer to him, breathing his distinct scent and letting it fill me with comfort from his nearness.

It actually mad me sad when my body refused to push away its necessity to get up and see to my needs. Therefore, I tried to make it as quick as possible. Following the path of light coming from the cracked bathroom door, only confirmed my suspicions that Eric did not leave me even after I had cried myself back to sleep. I guess I could chalk that up as one more Viking point he would receive from me.

As I made my way back, I heard a slight knock on the door. I jumped back, completely startled at the fact that someone was just on the other side of the door. Panic overtook me. Was someone here for me? Or Eric? There was no way that I could protect him against anyone who wished to do him harm. I waited quietly to see if they would just go away.

After a few seconds, the knock came again, only this time accompanied with a muted female voice. "Ms. Stackhouse? Ms. Stackhouse, it is I, Batanya."

I had forgotten that Batanya and Clovache were still standing guard over the King of Kentucky. I looked around for some kind of pants or shorts to quickly throw on under the long dress shirt I was wearing, but when I couldn't find something fast enough, I decided to open the door anyways. I figured mini-skirts were all the rage right now -- so what the hell.

"Hi, Batanya. How is the king?"

"He is well. He suffered no permanent damage."

"That's good to hear." Even though I didn't know the King personally, I felt for all the victims of this horrible crime.

"Mr. Cataliades wished me to inform you that he has run in to some issues that have drawn his attention away until later this evening. He says that he is sorry that he is unavailable to bring you the clothes he promised. He also told me to inform you that the small refrigerator in the other room holds bottles of water and some muffins left for clients; You may help yourself to those if you are hungry."

"Thank you for informing me, Batanya. A muffin and water is all I really need anyway." To be honest, I wasn't even hungry due to my nerves and the feeling that I still needed a few more hours of sleep.

"How are you holding up, Ms. Stackhouse?" Batanya rarely showed emotions, that I know of, so when she gave me a look of genuine concern, I was taken back.

"Please, call me Sookie, and I'm holding up just fine, thank you. Mr. Cataliades brought me here last night thinking it would be safer for me." I paused not knowing how casually I should talk to the woman not of this plane. She seemed truthful and trustworthy in all my previous interactions with her, so I figured it would be okay. "We.. I mean, _I_ was seen using my gift last night which caused a lot of unwanted attention." I may be willing to speak about my own telepathy, but Barry's was his own secret to share.

"Yes. Mr. Cataliades, informed us all of your bravery. You are a very courageous young woman."

I blushed at her compliment. I didn't think I was brave at all, just doing what any good person should do, and that's exactly what I told her.

"Yes, Sookie. Any good person _should_ do those things, but as you are now so unfortunately aware, most people do not do those things." Batanya had a hint of sadness to her voice as she pointed out the obvious.

"I'm sure you have seen a lot of bad things in your line of work, huh?" I asked her.

"Regrettably, yes. But, most of the things have always stemmed from the same seed."

"And, what is that?" I asked curiously.

"Fear of the unknown." There was no hesitation or question with her answer. And sadly, I knew she was right. I had been in the minds of so many people, and had heard and seen so many things that grew from misunderstanding, or fear of knowing the truth. Hell, look how many people were afraid of me. People I had grown up around my whole life still denied my ability, and many hurt and shunned me for it.

Batanya, must have picked up on my inner reflections. She asked, "With your ability I'm sure that you understand of what I speak of, yes?"

"Yeah. I do." I thought of all the people that didn't accept me -- and those who did. It was funny how most of the people who liked me for who I was all fell into the same category. I shared my thoughts with Batanya. "Although, sometimes I feel like like some people are more accepting of me than others."

"Some people as in, Supes?" she questioned.

"Yes. I guess the Supernatural world does seem to have my back more often than those that I've known for nearly all of my life." I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes, threatening to spill over, when I had finally said what had been in the back of my mind for months. "I mean, yes, I've had a lot of problems and near death situations since I got myself involved in the Supe world, but I've always been respected and accepted by them." I thought back to last night when Barry was confessing the reasons behind why he was loyal to Stan. He said that he had never felt more accepted and respected than he did working for King Davis. "Maybe, Barry was right." I added.

"All I've ever wanted was to be put first. To be accepted for who I am and not what I can do. And now, here I am hiding out from the humans that want to use me for what I can do. But, then again, I guess it doesn't make them any different than Sophie Anne, and all the other Supe's who want me for my telepathy."

"Sookie, people --human and Supernatural -- will always want you for your gift. You have something that is rare, valued, and also feared for being unknown. As much as you may not understand and want to hear this, you are a Supe. You just need to decide will you surround yourself with people who are familiar to you, or people that you will call family."

And just like that the ball dropped.

She was right; I didn't want to hear it. But, her statements were wise and rang true. This was a major overload of insight for me. My brain was going a million miles an hour trying to place everything she said with an example. Tara and Lafayette were the only two people in my life who I felt, truly loved me for who I was. That was more than I could say for my own brother. We may have started to try to remain civil around one another, but that was only because of him now being 'other'. It was the only thing really holding us together.

I must have stood at the door, looking down, trying to gather my thoughts for at least a couple of minutes. I was thankful that Batanya, allowed me that time to do so.

"I think I need to go lie down, Batanya. I appreciate you stopping by to check on me, but I'm still tired from all the activity last night." I was tired, but more importantly, I needed some me time.

"Of course. Take care of yourself, brave one."

I smiled and told her I would. Just as I was about to close the door, she made one last comment, "Oh, and, Sookie. It is a rare thing to find a vampire caring for someone other than themselves; even rarer for them to find happiness and possible love." She nodded her head towards the adjacent room behind me.

My heart did a little pitter-patter at her frankness. She had just brought to light what a small piece of me had always hoped for when _my_ Eric had stayed with me. Maybe he was capable of feeling something more powerful than I had ever given him credit for. I wasn't sure of the answer to that one, but I was sure that standing here with Batanya, and not snuggled next to him, I most certainly would never find out.

I smiled and nodded, watching for the first time a small smile spread across her defined features, as I closed and locked the door.

I leaned up against the wooden door frame with my arms crossed across my chest, taking in the man before me. I giggled seeing his large frame pushed up against the back of the modern style day bed, complete with his long legs and big feet hanging off the end. Obviously, he hadn't moved, making me think of what it felt like to be surrounded by his body and scent. I don't know where all these strong feelings were coming from, but suddenly I didn't care.

After drinking the entire bottle of water and eating half of the blueberry muffin from the fridge, I sauntered my way back to the bed and resumed my earlier position. I may have snuggled a little closer, and I may have wrapped his bottom arm a little tighter around me, but he would never know.

Just like before, I traced my fingers lightly over his lips and around the outline of his face. Only a ghost of his injuries remained, returning his skin to the pale flawless form that it was. He really was breathtaking. Next, I ran my hands through his mid-length, wheat colored hair, that so closely resembled my own. I found comfort in the feeling of his hair running between my fingers, tickling them as it slid through.

In this moment of silence and peace, I felt like I was back in my bed at home, lying in his arms like I did every night when he was mine. If it wasn't possible to feel sadness and happiness all at once, then I was pretty sure I had just invented a new emotion. Sadness for what we had, and happiness for the feeling of now. We had our issues -- just like every other man in my life -- but, I knew he stood apart from the rest.

I thought back to Batanya's words and wondered if it would be possible for Eric to ever love someone. I couldn't stop myself from stretching up to press my lips against his. It was in this moment that I knew I missed Eric, more than I had realized. Maybe I had been pushing the wrong person away from me. I fell asleep in the arms of my Viking, feeling for the first time in days… hope.

* * *

So, what do you think about Batanya's advice? How do you think Eric and Sookie's conversation will go tomorrow? She looks awfully cozy curled up next to Eric on that day bed right now! Will it last? :p


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just a reminder that this is a 'what if' story, therefore I reserve to 'what if' Sookie's ass into accepting the Supe world, being a little more critical of her 'kind', and of course, realizing that maybe Eric isn't such a bad guy after all.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own the rights to these characters, CH does. I'm pretty sure she does not own the rights to my twisted thoughts of one Mr. Northman! :D

A special thanks goes out to my guest beta **s. meadows** who helped whip this chapter into shape while my Sun was down and out for a couple of days. *hugs her girls tight*

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

The sound of low muffled voices slowly pulled me from a restless sleep. It took me a moment to remember where I was and take in that I was no longer in the embrace of Eric. I was now alone, staring at the empty place next to me, feeling abandoned and sad in the unfamiliar surroundings. My melancholic attitude seemed to still be with me, despite me being safe and getting many hours of sleep.

A shadow of a smile tugged at my lips when I noticed the suit jacket that was now covering my bare legs. I thought about how thoughtful Eric could be when he wanted to. He was an enigma to me. And I knew he always would be.

I remembered the time when I had gone to oversee the packing of Hadley's apartment just after her death. Quinn had come to me the night of the ectoplasm reconstruction and asked me to sleep with him. I remember thinking that I probably would because I was feeling so sad and lonely throughout the evening, and was in need of some emotional comfort. However, we didn't sleep together; he had been called away. But, it made me wonder if I was experiencing the same need for Eric, because of how alone and deeply disheartened I was feeling at the moment. I just wanted to feel cared for. Would I ever wake up curled in to the side of someone I adored? Every man that I had ever welcomed to my bed was gone before dawn.

Deciding that analyzing my lack of love life was not helping lift my spirits any, I went to freshen up. I noticed that someone had left me a Rhodes hooded sweatshirt and t-shirt, along with a pair of jeans, socks, and tennis shoes -- a half size too big, on the bathroom countertop. I could care less about the fashionability of the pile of clothes; they were clean and would cover me.

When I thought myself presentable, I stood at the ajar bathroom door for several seconds trying to listen to the rise and fall of the low voices that were still going back and forth. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but whatever the conversation was about, must have been intense. At one point I heard just Eric talking, which I concluded must have been on the phone due to his one-sided, clipped responses.

I pushed open the door to the main office to see Eric perched on the arm of the couch, while Mr. Cataliades stood in front of him. Both men turned towards me when they heard me approach. Something about the look on their faces told me that whatever they were discussing was not good.

"Ms. Stackhouse, please, won't you come join us?" Mr. Cataliades motioned for me to come closer.

Hesitantly, I came to stand just inside the room. The look on both of their faces had me feeling nervous. I could tell that they wanted to tell me something, yet they both were persistent at keeping silent and watching my every move.

When the scrutiny finally became to much, I decided to just speak up. "Oh, seriously, the both of you. If you have something to say, just come out with it already."

The lawyer's eyes sifted to the side to look at Eric, then back to me. "Very well. Ms. Stackhouse. I have been informed that the humans that were so interested in you and Barry have not given up in their quest to find the two of you."

I half gasped, half sighed at hearing this dreadful news. "What? Are you saying they're here? Right now?" The more it sank in what he told me, the more panicked I began to feel. I just couldn't do this right now. Not after everything that I had been through yesterday.

Eric hadn't moved a muscle. His statuesque position held strong. Not a blink, twitch, or sound let me know that he was even still, well, undead.

Realizing that Eric was not going to respond, the lawyer took charge once again. "There's no need to panic, Ms. Stackhouse. You are safe here...for now. The humans are not so stupid that they would come in to this place which harbors injured vampires. We will get you out of here safely this night."

"So, how do you plan on getting me home?"

"We have secured a trustworthy driver that will escort you and Mr. Northman to a near by private air strip, where you will board a plane that will take you back to Shreveport."

"And then…"

"And then what, Ms. Stackhouse?"

"You didn't finish. You got us safely back to Shreveport, but then failed to get me home. I don't have a vehicle, so will you have one there for me, or are you planning on having a driver take me back to my house?"

A lawyer such as Mr. Cataliades was skilled in the art of expressionless facial features; a true poker player to the core. However, the shift in his stance, and obvious sideways glance towards Eric, told me that I had caught him off guard with my inquiry.

Despite the lawyers silent plea for assistance, Eric was obviously not going to make this easy on the poor guy. He simply maintained his unreadable stare on me, making me feel like I was a science experiment waiting to confirm a hypothesis.

The awkwardness of the moment seemed to take over the dreary atmosphere, setting my nerves in to hypersensitive mode and forcing me to start my edgy pacing. Both the lawyer and Eric seemed to want to watch, rather than explain what was going on.

"Sookie." Eric's deep, commanding voice brought me to a halt.

I turned to face him. "What?"

"You will not be returning to your farm house."

"What do you mean I won't be returning?" I sneered at him with a low, accusatory voice.

"The human FBI task force has found out your identity and where you live."

Feeling my heartbeat accelerate, I hesitantly asked, "How do you know, Eric?"

"I sent Thalia over to your farmhouse as soon as the sun went down. She reported back that there are two men in an unmarked vehicle waiting on Hummingbird Lane for you."

I began to weigh the pros and cons of biting the bullet and just talking with them, but there were just too many negatives that quickly went through my mind at that option. Not to mention, that I just wasn't up to dealing with this whole mess yet.

Bill. _What if I stay at Bill's?_ I thought. No. That just wrong on so many levels.

Jason's was out of the question. There was no way that I would ever stay with someone who I would always feel like I was taking care of -- or watching my back from. Sad as it was to even think it, the older the two of us got, the more apparent it became that we had taken different paths in our lives.

The most logical choice -- and only -- seemed to be Sam. It would allow me to be close enough to home and work, and I was confident that he would not turn me away.

"I could stay with Sam."

"Not possible, Sookie. Do you think that the men who found out who you are and where you live wouldn't find out where your place of employment is?"

"At least let me call him, Eric. If anything, I need to tell him that I am safe." I know I sounded as if I was pleading for his permission, and apparently, Eric thought the same. After a short hesitation, he nodded.

Eric handed me his phone. "He already knows that you are safe, but if you would still like to talk to him, go ahead." Before the phone landed in my hand, he pulled it back. "Just don't say your name, only ask questions with yes or no answers, and do not, in any way, give out your location or who you are with."

Without responding, I quickly dialed the number of my boss and friend, who picked up within a couple of rings.

"Are you alone?" The sigh on the other end let me know that he knew who I was.

"No. Things are.. busy here," Sam alluded.

"Looking for me?"

"Yes. It's probably a good idea that I get back out on the floor to help the waitresses."

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath, but loud enough to hear.

"Yes. It is very busy here. Maybe you could check out another bar in Shreveport." I knew exactly what other bar in Shreveport he was implying, more specifically who the owner of one would be.

"Alright, I'll let you go. I'll keep in touch and will come around when things aren't so _busy_ there."

"That sounds like the best idea. Bye then." And with that, Sam hung up.

So that left me where exactly? I looked down at the borrowed clothes and sighed. I had nothing of my own. No money, phone, clothes, or vehicle. I couldn't go home, go to work, or even talk freely with my friends.

I desperately tried to choke back the lump in my throat and will the moisture from gathering in my eyes. I couldn't break down. Not now when I needed to keep my head level, and definitely not in front of two supernatural beings glaring at me as if they were trying to calculate what my next move would be.

My pacing, paired with nervous nail biting, was brought, once again, to a stop by Eric's deep, arrogantly confident voice. "You will stay with me."

Whipping my head around in astonishment, I questioned, "W-what? S-stay...with you?"

"I'm fairly certain that is what I said." His voiced conveyed a hint of playful banter, but there remained a tightness to his lips and eyes.

"I can't just stay with you Eric. Maybe I could stay at a hotel in Shreveport. Although, I don't have any money. Maybe I could borrow some until this all settles?" Even while I was rambling and seeking alternatives, the little voice in my head and clench in my stomach was encouraging a thwart of my attempt at staying anywhere but Eric's.

"Sookie." His voice had softened. "While I would not hesitate to _give_ you anything that you needed, I feel that this is the only logical solution. You will be safe."

Studying the conviction in his eyes, I knew that he was right, and I knew that I would agree. But, a part of me was still so fearful to acquiesce to this proposition. Eric and I had a past; a roller coaster of a past. I always knew where to find him, knew what to expect, and he was always offering up a good ride. '_How metaphoric,'_ I mused, suppressing a giggle. Even when I decided to test out the other rides, it was him that I knew I enjoyed the most. '_My constant'_.

"Ms. Stackhouse," the lawyer quietly interrupted our stare down, "I feel that Mr. Northman is correct. We need to buy some time to either come up with a plausible explanation, or wait out the humans' curiosity of you."

Without breaking eye contact with Eric, I nodded my head. "Okay. I will stay with Eric."

A faint glimmer of an unrecognizable emotion washed across Eric's countenance that caused him to blink, as well as allow a few soft crow's feet to emerge to the sides of his eyes. It was gone as quickly as it appeared before I could establish a connection to his feelings.

"Very well," Mr. Cataliades responded. "Are we ready then?"

"Yes." Rubbing his hands against his legs, as if readying himself to move, he stood and made his way towards the door.

"Wait, Eric. Shouldn't we pick up the place before leaving? After all, somebody kindly opened their office for us." _'Could they act anymore indifferent?'_ I thought.

Looking back at me, Eric finally gave me a smirk before replying, "Do not worry about Mr. Carson, Sookie, he is being very well compensated, as well as the rest of the office owners."

With little choice, and not nearly enough energy to disagree, I followed the two men out of the door and towards the entryway that I had slipped in through when I first arrived at the Thorne building.

Just before breaching the door, Mr. Cataliades stopped. "This is where I must leave you. Mr. Northman, you know of the travel arrangements. If there is anything else that should come up, please just call and I will try to be there as soon as possible." Eric simply nodded in understanding. "And, Ms. Stackhouse, please stay out of trouble." An uncommon twist of the lawyer's lips diffused my sudden irritation at his comment. _'What do you know. The lawyer does have a sense of humor,_' I thought.

A black SUV awaited us just outside the door. It was obvious that it was meant to conceal its occupants, not just based on the heavy tint, but on the short distance we would have to walk in order to get in.

Sliding in besides Eric, I instantly noticed that I could not hear the thoughts of our driver and was oddly relaxed at the thought that he was a vampire. I hadn't realized just how tight of a hold I had on my shields until just now. I was desperate to keep the horrid thoughts from the bombing out of my mind. And, as much as I was trying not to dwell on the fact, I had also noticed that it was easier to maintain the control of silence while around Eric.

The night sky held a bubble of illumination over the bombing site; a reminder and symbol of death and destruction. Subconsciously, I placed my hand on the window and sucked in my breath as we drew closer to the site. I felt a tightening on my hand that rested on my seat, but was too caught up in the despair I was feeling while driving past the site.

"Were the voices bad?" Eric softly asked me; almost as if he thought I would break at too loud of a noise.

"Yes," was all I could respond while watching a scattering of men lifting rubble from what used to be the ballroom area of the hotel. The area where, not too long ago, I danced in bliss. The memory brought forth the tears that I was blinking back, but I would not allow the painful sounds to accompany them.

"Do you hear them still?"

Maintaining my eyes on the rescue crews and following suit of his remarkably soft voice, I responded, "Yes. But, I am trying really hard to block them out. It's easier right now."

"Why now?"

"It's easier for me to control my shields and thoughts around you."

Feeling that pressure squeeze on my hand once again, drew my attention away from the window and down towards the source. I hadn't even realized that Eric had grabbed and was now holding my hand. I found it comforting and reassuring.

"You are safe, Sookie."

Softly smiling, I looked up to meet his benevolent eyes. "I know." I squeezed his hand to let him know that I meant it, which earned me a soft smile that gave my heart a little tug.

When Mr. Cataliades said a 'private airstrip', he wasn't kidding. And where there was a small runway, there were even smaller planes -- and me and planes just don't mix to begin with.

I just knew it was going to be a horrible flight back to another small airstrip in Shreveport. It was the perfect time to have that talk that Eric and I needed to have, and it would keep me distracted from fighting back the urge to throw up the nothingness I had in my stomach. Eric left me to take the lead and would just occasionally reach out to hold my hand when ever we hit turbulence.

Now and then I would look over at him as he rested his head back against the leather seat; his eyes firmly shut. Outwardly he looked healed as if he was never in peril and thrust in to the daylight after a thousand years of darkness. But, I was sure that his thoughts were anything other than calm. It made me feel morose for what he and others had to go through.

The narrow diameter of the private jet placed our seats nearly side-by-side, allowing me to clearly view his features. His continued ease in his vampiric down time gave me secret authorization to look upon the man that had become such an intricate part of my life in one way or another. Whether in infuriation or affection, he had always found a place with me.

'_A thousand years,'_ I pondered. How much hatred, death, and devastation had he experienced during his extended life? It almost seemed surreal to think about it. How many times had he witnessed hateful acts stemming from ignorance? How many times had he almost met his demise?

A sudden jerk of the plane shot his hand out to grab my own.

Even in his current state, he reached for me. I looked to his hand covering mine and smiled. How could I not? He was always there reaching for me. And how many times had I pushed him away? Well, maybe not always.

I had to admit to myself that I was slightly surprised at my line of thinking when the bombs first started to go off. Even before I phoned Quinn, my mind had initially been flooded with thoughts of Eric. Not Bill or the queen -- Eric. Never had I felt so protective of someone as I did then. I would have stayed in that hotel room with a determination for saving him and Pam, regardless of how long it would have taken. Yes, that thought shook me now, but it was the truth.

I couldn't deny that the adoration I had once felt towards him had begin to take root, once again, while in Rhodes. I think I knew on a subconscious level that Quinn and I would just never work. A couple of intimate days surrounded by the vacancy of his presence did not foster the ability for us to have a meaningful relationship. Eric and I had accidentally stumbled upon that connection many months ago, and I would be lying if I said that I was glad he had forgot.

When I was forced to tell him of our intimacy in order to help Tara, it was such a 'fuck you' moment for me. Despite me not wanting to divulge that information by twisting my arm, I was glad that he had that 'oh shit' look on his face afterwards. I was hurt that I had lost him and our companionship, and I wanted him to hurt just as much. His pain would be in the fact that he would never have the memories of something he so badly wanted - me. But, in turn I was also hurt with being the only one of us to harbor the joy that we shared then lost.

Even with the clarification of my abandoned relationship with Quinn, I had to wonder why all these cast aside feelings towards Eric had come about during Rhodes. I spent much more time with Barry during the trip. Wouldn't it have been him that I would be lusting after instead?

Suddenly it hit me. The blood bond. The act that was forced upon me by that wretched -- now dead-- Andre. Anger shot through me like an intravenous drug to the vein. I did not like to be forced to do anything, and Andre was committing the ultimate offense as far as I was concerned. He was forcing my body. Maybe not in a sexual sense, but still, it was high-handed force.

When Eric had stepped up in my defense to take Andre's place, I was actually relieved. I still did not want to partake in a forced act in which I had/have no idea what its purpose is, but still, I was more at ease knowing that it would not be with that malicious shadow of the queen.

When Eric's fangs sank in to my skin, on instinct I drew my arms around him and pulled him in to the curve of my body. Despite my nerves, it felt like home -- it always had. Bill made me feel like a meal; Eric made me feel alive.

Turning my head to steal another glance, I found that Eric was no longer leaning back with his eyes closed, but was staring down at our joined hands. I felt completely embarrassed when I noticed that I was unconsciously tracing his overlying fingers with me own. Part of me wanted to die from embarrassment, while the other wanted to giggle at the act. Here I was, always finding every way not to touch Eric, and yet the minute he was within my reach, I couldn't stop.

Remembering my last train of thought, I decided that maybe now was as good of time as any to ask Eric a few of my unanswered questions. "Eric?"

"Hmm," he responded lazily.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you the last couple of days." I did not stop from tracing his fingers. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it was right. But at the moment it was soothing, and I needed that connection for some reason.

"Why would you be sorry, Sookie? You were caught up in it all just as I."

"I know that, but I can't help but to keep thinking that maybe if I had just listened a little harder or paid closer attention to things, maybe none of this mess would have ever happened."

"No. You mustn't think that way. I know that if there was something of great importance that signaled that the bombing were going to occur, that you would have told the queen or I."

"But, maybe I could have done something more. The wait staff at the hotel were always trying to avoid Barry and I, and they always seem to try to block their thoughts whenever possible. We just assumed that they were scared of the 'freaks' they had to wait on."

In a firm, commanding voice, Eric quickly followed up, "You will not call yourself that name ever again. Ever. Am I clear?"

"Gees, Eric, chill out. I was just saying -"

"No. It is your _freakish_ nature, as you put it, that saved many lives on more occasions than just at Rhodes."

"It's also my freakish nature that now has me hiding out with you." I sullenly retorted.

"You were given an unique gift that others don't understand, so they condemn you before seeking the true knowledge of it. It is their feeble mindedness that causes things such as the bombing to happen."

"You sound like Botanya."

"How so?"

"She had said something very similar to you; that people are afraid of the unknown. And that I will always be wanted by both the supernatural world and the human world as well, because I have such an unique gift -- as both you and her put it." I added to mock him.

"Britligens are wise creatures. It would do you some good to take heed of what she may have said." he agreed, nodding his head.

I also did not forget the statement of what she had said in reference to Eric. That it was rare to find a vampire that cared about someone else or possibly even loved. Quickly, I shoved the thought to the side. I could not dwell on something such as that, especially if it would never come to pass.

"It depresses me to know that my own species are the ones responsible for the bombing. And it saddens me to think that people can hate so much that they are willing to take out innocent people. Apparently there is no such thing as innocent until proven guilty with some. I've always defended them to you guys, and here I am harping on them over their actions."

"It is often the way of all species, Sookie. You must remember that everyone is capable of injustice."

I took pause to what he had just said. It mirrored so closely to what I was wondering earlier.

"You've seen a lot of this type of behavior during your long life, haven't you, Eric?"

"You have no idea," he grumbled

"Is that why you hate humans?"

"I don't _hate_ humans."

"You think they're incompetent and feeble."

"Yes, I think that most humans are -- as they have clearly demonstrated time after time. However, so are some creatures of other species. Each group of beings has some who excel and some who do not. Take the example of me versus Bill, for instance --"

"Eric! That's just mean!" I scolded.

"Well it's true," he said with a smile, which of course I had to return. It was kind of funny, but I wasn't going to fuel that fire. I had to admit though that he had a very good point. Instead, I decided to move on to the next question in my mental check list before we got in to the debate of inadequacies of people and species.

"Eric, will you explain to me what happened in the hallway at the hotel, when Andre made us exchange blood?"

I instantly felt him stiffen; his arm becoming rigid and the pads of fingers slightly deepened into my hand that he still had a grip on. Based on his response, I knew that he was nervous to talk about it or upset to relive it in his mind. I wondered if he would even tell me based on how long the pause was after I asked him.

After a moment, he hesitantly asked, "Has Bill ever explained to you what a blood bond is, Sookie?"

"No." I wasn't surprised with my own response. Bill never explained anything to me about his world.

Turning slightly in his chair in order to better face me, he continued. "A blood bond is the exchange of blood between the same human and vampire, in which on the third time, a more _rooted_ bond is established between the two."

"I figured that much by what you and Andre had said in the hallway, but I don't understand what the big deal is. Oh, and by the way, what the hell was that comment about how I _heel_ nicely?"

"I had to make Andre think that I had you... enthralled."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Eric?" I could feel myself starting to get upset at where this conversation was headed.

"Sookie, such language. You and I _both_ know that I can not command you to do as I say, but I could not let Andre know that. It was imperative that Andre not know that for both of our sakes, but particularly yours."

"As long as you admit that you can't control me I guess I'm okay with that," I responded trying to sound like I was in control, "but, I still don't understand what the big deal is."

"Sookie, vampires have always used frequent blood exchanges to hold sway over their human pets. No! Don't even start." How the hell did he know that I was pissed by that comment? I didn't even say anything. "I have never used our exchanges to control you -- not that it would work, but other vampires have used their human companions to do such things. I needed Andre to think that you were capable of being held under my control in order to keep you out of his hands. Andre would have been a cruel and viscous master."

_Did he actually shutter?_

"What's the purpose of the bond, then? If I can't be controlled, then what's the big deal about us exchanging? Andre made it sound like I would always be tied to you."

"You will be," he said so matter-of-factly.

"What does that mean?" I sneered

"While I've never been bonded to a human before, it is hard for me to say exactly. But, what I can tell you is that we will always be able to feel one another's emotions and know where the other is at. We are tied. Beyond that, I do not know."

"What the hell are you talking about, Eric? Are you telling me that you just upper handedly made a decision for me that takes me off the market and puts me in your hands?" That so did not come out the way I had planned, but that's what he essentially had done, right? Funny how part of me was actually nonplussed by the fact that I really didn't mind at the moment.

"It was me or him, Sookie. Would you rather have been tied to Andre? Would you rather have been tied to a vampire that would have taken you away from everything that you hold dear - your family, friends...Bon Temps? Andre would not have cared about your feelings towards those things, and he would not have cared for the way that he handled your body as well. Like I said, he would have been cruel."

I so didn't even want to think about Andre and my body. The scared the bejeezus out of me. "And you care, Eric?" The question came out more accusatory than I had intended.

His eyes became slits. "That's why I offered my self instead, damn it," he all but growled.

Well, that gave me pause. Did he really care that much about all the things that he always made fun of me for? He hated Sam and where I worked, but kept it to a soft bantering. He hated my brother, but didn't ever try to kill him. He did always try to fix things around my house though. Oh, and he hated my car, and _that_ he would definitely continue to try to get rid of. Why did I want to giggle at my musings again?

Pulling myself together I asked meekly, "How tied are we, Eric?"

"This is a commitment in the vampire world, much like your human marriage, only deeper."

I gasped at the finality of his statement. I had no words to respond with, instead I used my sixth sense to try to read his expression for any sign of resentment or anger towards this. Why the hell would he tie himself to me like that? I just couldn't get a read on any of his stoic features. He and Mr. Cataliades had that whole World Poker Tournament Championship thing going on. But, he had mentioned something earlier that I had skimmed right over during my irritation at him explaining my off-the-market status.

"I can't feel you. You said I would be able to feel your emotions - I don't. Why?"

"I have my side of the bond closed off so that you would have time to figure things out on your own without feeling like I was influencing you. Not to mention, I haven't been the happiest vampire the last couple of days, and I didn't want to take the risk of you feeling those emotions."

Wait. The bond has sides? Does this thing come with a freaking manual?

Eric was always good about giving me time to digest new information and circumstances. He just sat there patiently looking around the cabin while I processed and thought things over.

Once again, I was surprised at my lack of anger towards this whole situation. I'm not too sure if I would actually view the bond as a marriage like he had said, but at this moment in time, that was neither here-nor-there for me. We did not say any vows, and I had not signed a piece of paper. As far as I was concerned, it was maybe an engagement? Why the hell was I not angry about this?

Eric was the lesser of two evils, and I wouldn't even say that Eric was evil so to speak. He was frustrating as hell, but so were all the men I had been with. The biggest difference that set Eric apart from the rest was his irritating ability to know me better than myself sometimes. He seemed to know when to push my buttons and when to back off, when to let me lead and when to make me follow, and how to read what I really needed from him without me ever asking. Yes. Eric was definitely the better choice. But, how did he feel about this?

Finally, I asked," Can you just for a moment, open, or whatever you do, your side of the bond?"

He looked slightly taken back with my request and hesitated momentarily before finally nodding. Within a fraction of a second I felt a wave of emotions wash over me. It was such a jolt that I gripped the armrest and closed my eyes. As I became used to them, I started to try to decipher a couple of the more prominent ones. I felt contentment, anticipation, pride, and something so close to affection that I wondered if I was even reading him correctly. But, through the whole string of emotions, never once did I feel resentment or anger; quite the opposite in fact. And just like that, the bond was closed off again, leaving me with nothing but my own confusion.

"You don't regret stepping in to bond yourself to me?" I asked shocked at my final realization.

His response was immediate. "No."

"Why?" It was instinct to ask. Now that he was shedding some light on the whole bond thing, I still did not understand why he would pledge himself in such a way while he knew that I was with another man at the time. It made me feel guilty.

"Because." He suddenly shifted his gaze out of the small window.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question, Eric."

Silent pause. Always a silent pause with him. "Because, I do care for you." His voice was so quiet and almost had a pouty undertone to it.

Shock. Pure shock at first at hearing his response. Then the sensation took on a life of its own, twisting and morphing in to stronger, warmer sentiments, until finally it landed on ... endearment? And these emotions were not coming from him, but rather, from myself. But the emotions I was experiencing were fleeting, once again back in to shock. Yup, definitely shock at my admittance.

His head whipped around so fast it scared me. I saw a sinfully wicked sneer on his face before he placed himself nose-to-nose with me. I gulped at the quickness and the nearness of his body to my own.

"What is that that I feel, Sookie?" His voice was no longer that insecure quietness, but rather a more confident huskiness. The voice of one very sexually charged vampire.

Swallowing, I stated, "You really need to teach me how to work this thing."

He gave a little chuckle. "I will. I will not let you feel as though you are alone in understanding our circumstance."

Again, shock. He really did care. How could I, and did I, ever doubt him? My heart fluttered, and the tell-tale feelings of that falling sensation that occurred many months ago in his arms, swept me up in a tight embrace. The dual-tone sensation of fear and excitement set my pulse climbing and my chest rising and falling deeply.

With his eyes intensely focused on my own, he asked, "Why, Sookie? Why did you come for me when you could have easily been killed? Why would you do something so foolish?"

Watching him lick his lips had me mirroring the action. "Because I had to, Eric." I whispered

"But, why?"

'_In for a penny, in for a pound,'_ I thought. "Because I, too, care."

Oh, how I missed that possessively deep growl that emanated from deep within his chest before he closed the distance between our lips. He pulled aggressively on my bottom lip demanding me to act in kind. God, he tasted so good. I placed my hand on the thick nape of his neck pulling him closer. I felt his hands grip my waist and pull me from my seat with the ease of a child on its doll.

My legs straddled his like they had never left. Like they had never felt the feel of another between them. They knew where to place themselves on the small indentation between his hip bones and torso; like a pocket made just for them. I gripped harder at the back of his neck, deepening the kiss with a fierceness I never knew I had in me.

Heat threatened to overtake me. The exhilarating rush of intense satisfaction coursed through every cell in my being, sending pulsating waves through my core. I was growing wanton by the moment at just the thought of what I knew Eric had to offer me.

Need. An intense _need_ impacted me fervently. Our actions were not soft and careful; they were the outcome from raw, passionate _need_. A _need_ to connect. A _need_ to feel alive.

"So long --" I heard myself breath out.

So long I had waited to feel the unparalleled feeling of his lips on me and his hands drawing me closer towards him. When my pelvis slammed into his, both of us released feral moans of satisfaction.

His hands were everywhere and nowhere at once. My ears burned from the harshness in which he pulled the shirts up over my head, away from my heated body. I leaned back to watch his lust filled eyes devour me in my white laced bra. This was new for him. He did not remember the numerous and passionate trysts of our past. Watching him now, I felt wanted and needed more than I ever had before.

"Sookie." he growled, spurring me even further in to the throws of passion.

"More," I growled back wondering where the hell this inner sex kitten had come from -- but not caring.

I knew I would have a deep red burn along my sides where he ferociously ripped my bra from my chest. Growling, he grasped my breast in his large hand before leaning down, circling his tongue around the fullness of it while his other hand started paying homage to my other breast. His growl was deep and… hot! I could not get enough of him.

He licked and circled, spiraling in closer to my nipple with every lick. I gasped and moaned when he finally pulled my harden peak between his teeth, worrying it back and forth. A little pain rocked me, but it only seemed to intensify the pleasure.

"So good," he chanted over and over again as he worked from one breast to the other.

I agreed, but I needed more. I rocked my hips shamelessly in to his erection. The seams of our jeans meeting each other, friction heating my core even further.

"More," I demanded again. I needed to feel more of him. Now.

Sliding my hands from his head down over his shoulders, I began tugging at his shirt, forcing him to notice the fact that he was still clothed. Conceding to my demands, he helped me get it over his head before smashing our exposed chests together.

He wound my hair around his hand and gently tugged my head back, exposing my neck to him. Between his open kisses and lavish licks, he stated, "I never... realized how much... I wanted - no... needed this, Sookie."

"Yes, Eric," I moaned breathlessly, "please. Take me." I was pleading and I knew it, but I did need this. I needed to feel a deeper connection with him in some way -- now. Right now.

I felt him suck vehemently on my vein, no doubt bringing what he desired closer to the surface. '_Yes,'_ I thought. "Please, Eric," I whimpered.

That was all it took for him to comply. He growled my name then ran his tongue one last time along the vein in a fluid motion before I felt his fangs breach my skin.

A mixture of relief and desire filled me. I needed this, too. He was what I desired. Him and him alone. I missed him more than I had ever admitted to myself. I was so busy surrounding my self in a cloud of anger from him leaving me, not remembering me or our time together, that I never realized I had fallen when we were last together. And, now, here with him, it was threatening to happen again.

In the midst of my thoughts, I heard a soft 'bing' sound before hearing the voice of our captain announcing our descent.

Eric and I both growled, not from passion, but from frustration. Reluctantly, he withdrew, licking the small punctures in a sinfully erotic motion that did not help me in pushing back my level of lust.

After clothing and righting ourselves, I looked over to Eric, thanking God that he, too, wore the same longing look that I know I did. Neither one of us were even close to being sated from our intense make-out session.

He gave me another smirk, probably feeling my sexual frustration.

"How close are we to your house, Eric?"

He lifted my hand to his lips to place an erotic kiss across my knuckles. "Not close enough, _lover_."

I sighed.

* * *

Have you ever just had passion take you over -- knock you down, hold you hostage, and consume every rational thought you've ever had -- much like what Sookie had experienced? I know I have! *giggles*

Hopefully you're all still with me and feeling the story!

And just as side notes:

Please stop over to www . thesookieverse . com where you can find authors, information, and tons of other great stuff all about our love of SVM fanfic!

Oh -- and I just recently started my own blog!! *bes excited and obsessed* Stop on over and let me know what you think! http : // sdstealingdreams . blogspot . com

(There's also a link to it on my profile).


End file.
